The New Guys
by 1marvin4
Summary: The league has three new heroes. These heroes are none other than Cole MacGrath, Alex Merecer, and Desmond Miles. Will Cole stops abusing his powers for personal reasons? Can Desmond can ignore being the one of the powerless? Can Alex make sure Cole and Desmond are doing the right things not be drag with them? Summary sucks but the story might actually be good.


**Author's note: Hello everyone. I know that they are several stories with Cole, Alex, or Desmond being involve in the Justice League universe. But I want all three to be involve in one story to form a powerful trio. But anyway here is the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do no not own Prototype, Infamous, Assassin Creed, or Justice League. They are each belong to their rightful owner or companies. If I own either one of the three games then it would mostly be suck due to me not having any idea of a character.**

The scene opens up to a living room. The room isn't big or small as there are various objects in the room. The walls of the room are painted red as the floors are white. In the middle of the room is a white couch with a small coffee table in front of it. At the left side of the couch is a black la-Z boy. Across the furniture is a huge flat screen TV on the wall. Underneath the Television is a PS3 and two controllers.

A man, who appears in his mid-twenties, walks in the room with a bag of chips. The man's hair is brown but it has been almost completely shaven off. His grey eyes shrines bright as he looks at the couch. The man is wearing a yellow open jacket with black outlines. Underneath the jacket is a plain white t-shirt. To match his jacket is a black pants with a gray and white version of the _Union Jack _on the right leg. On the bottom of his feet are a pair of black and white sneakers.

The man take a handful of chips as he is walking to the la-Z boy. Once the man is near of the chair, he simply hop onto it.

"_Aww this is the life. No crying for help, the league calling for a meeting, or Alex demanding me to clean the apartment again." _The man speak aloud to none other than himself.

The man look at the coffee table to see the remote control of the television. He groans as he realize he has to get up to grab the remote. An idea pops up to the man's head as he smiles mischievously. The man leans his right arm forward with his hand pointing at the remote.

Electricity starts to build up of the man's arm as it shoot forward at the remote. Instead of completely destroy the remote, the electricity simply levitate the remote in the air for a while before moving it closer to the man. Once the man felt the remote touching his palm, he simply gasp it as the electricity died out.

The man smirks as he turn the television on. With a slump on the chair, the man just look at the television. Only one thought appear to the man's head as he channel surfs.

'_**Man it's good to have superpowers.'**_

He flips through the channels as he stops on the news.

"_The Conduit, Prototype, and Whitehawk had successfully saved the lives of…"_

He change the channel as another news station appear.

"_In my opinion, the so call Justice League is nothing but a fla…"_

Again the man flip the channel to a cartoon.

"_Hey Prototype we need to work together in order to save…"_

The man sighs as he flip the channel for the last time. Before he can flip the last channel, two other men walk in.

The first of two appear in his early-twenties. His black hair is neatly comb in the back while the front is spike up a little. His brown eyes are too busy looking at a book in his hands. The man is wearing a white hoodie with the inside of it is re. There is also a familiar symbol on the left breast of the hoodie. He also wear a gray t-shirt underneath the jacket. To complete his outfit are his fading blue jeans with black and white converses.

The second man is seem to be in his late-twenties. Unlike the other two, the man's hair is neatly comb. On his face is a pair of glasses. The color of his eyes is blue as they shrine bright. He wears a white dress shirt with a gray hoodie on top of it. He is also wearing blue jeans with brown dress shoes. On his left shoulder is a black leather jacket.

"_Hey Cole you receive the text from Bruce?" _ Asked the youngest of the three men.

"_What message Dez?" _Asked the man in the la-Z boy, or simply Cole.

"_You fried your phone again did you?" _Asked the man with glasses.

"_Hey it wasn't my fault Alex. If the company just sent me another charger then I wouldn't has to charge my phone manually." _Cole answer back with his broken iPhone in his hand.

"_Yet you complain to Clark about being normal for a while and yet you use your power more than anyone in the league." _Alex stated with a raise eyebrow.

"_Oh don't use the greater powers mean greater responsibilities speech on me Alex. You no better due to you shape shift into another person to hide from Diana." _Cole answer back to his friend.

"_I use my powers because of __**YOU. **__If it wasn't for you and Bart pranks, I wouldn't get hunt down like a damn deer." _Alex replies.

"_Oh whatever. Hey Desmond can you explain the message to me for being a good friend." _Cole finish the last part of his sentence as he glared Alex.

"_Sure, well the message is mostly about an important meeting for the league in few hours." _Desmond said as he rubs the back of his head.

"_Alright then so how long is a few hours are?" _Asked Cole as he is about to relax into the chair.

"_In 25 minutes." _Alex said in a bored tone.

"_WHAT!" _Cole nearly jump out of his chair.

"_That why we went to get you Cole." _Desmond said as he and Alex are getting ready to leave.

"_Cole you have less than five minutes to get ready or me and Desmond leave you behind." _Alex said as he and Desmond are walking to a door.

"_You guys wouldn't leave me behind?" _Cole ask as he went to get his signature amp.

"_Yes, I will leave you." _ Alex didn't hesistate to respond.

"_Sorry, Cole but it kind of hard to forgive you ever since the Valentine disaster at the watchtower." _Desmond answer while rubbing the back of his head.

"_Arrgh C'mon, you didn't complain when Donna gave you a kiss on the cheeks."_

"_Cole, we had to cleaned up the watchtower for three days as punishment remembered?"_

Cole didn't said anything as he quickly grabs his amps along with Pittsburgh Steelers' backpack. Alex and Desmond see Cole packing his amp. Once Cole is done, the three walk out of the room. The last person to leave is Alex as he locks the door behind him.

The three leave their apartment complex while venturing Metropolis's streets. Once they are by a corner, the three walks into a side alley.

The three venture deeper into the side alley. They later meet a dead end. Cole and Desmond look behind them as Alex row up his left sleeve to reveal his wrist watch. Cole and Desmond give him the all clear sign as he presses a button on his watch.

Soon blue lights start enveloping the three. Soon the three disappear as the blue start to fading away leaving no evidence of the three.

The three appears in a new environment as the scene changes into more sci-fi. Beside the three, are various others as each wears different outfit.

"_I still can't get used to the teleport." _Cole said as he is feeling dizzy.

"_Yea no kidding." _Desmond agrees as his face turn green for a second.

"_Come on you two. We have a meeting to attend to." _Alex said while walking to an unknown direction.

"_Right." _Both Cole and Desmond agrees.

Once the trio are by a door, they glance at each other for one more time.

"_Ready?" _Alex asks.

Both Cole and Desmond nod as they witness Alex open the door. The three enter the door as the door closes behind them.

"_About time you all got here."_

**Author Note: This is it everyone. The first chapter of The Infamous trio. This story will only containing action, adventure, and humor. Before I forget, Alex's back ground is going to be different from the video games. He is still the badass shape shiftier. It just that some of his powers might be taken away like consuming due to making sure he is not a threat to the league as well for the public. Desmond is going be a mixture of his ancestors and batman. As in he doesn't kill his opponents due to his training of self-control. He will still perform assassin creed tricks except majority of it is non-lethal. And lastly Cole will be the comic relief superhero. I can't has Alex to do it or it will be mostly dark humor or Desmond due to him still learning of his ancestors. **


End file.
